Springtime
by MrsPadfootProngs
Summary: Remus has always loved the spring and Sirius gives him an entirely new reason to love it even more - SR obviously - Please Review me fluff!


Springtime

By

MrsPadfootProngs

DISCLAIMER – **No not really, there's the odd name or two you may not know but I severely doubt that it's important**

AUTHOR NOTE – **err depression does great things I guess. I feel so down at the moment that I thought a nice happy romance would make me feel better…. It didn't so the good news for you guys is this means I'll be writing more. So enjoy the fluff ok.**

He liked the spring the best though he was never completely sure what made that season stand out more to him then the others. Perhaps it was the sense of pleasure he gained from watching the Earth undergo a rebirth. The barren tree began turning green and blossom was everywhere, perhaps it could have been the birth of all the new animals, or perhaps it could simply be because April was the month that Sirius Black was born and in Remus Lupin's eyes the month of Sirius's birth should be one celebrated and worshipped.

At the tender age of 15 Remus already knew a lot of things that he shouldn't have known. He knew that people would always despise him for something which he had no control over, he knew that all the grades he gained and the education he received would all amount to nothing, he knew that his friends would all be successful and he would not be, he knew that Lily Evans would eventually succumb to the charms of James Potter and they would end up together in marriage and happiness. He even knew that the war around them would some day effect them in ways that a young mind cannot even begin to fathom, regardless on how hard they all tried to pretend it wasn't going on. Most importantly though he knew that none of this would matter to him if he had Sirius Black by his side.

Yes Remus was an intelligent boy and he was a deep thinker, not always a good combination to be in possession of. He had realised at the age of 14 years and 3 days that somewhere alone the line, without his permission, he had managed to fall in love with his best friend, he had thought about it a lot and using his intelligence had come to the conclusion that the feelings he harboured would never be returned in the fashion he wished for. He would always just be Sirius Black best friend, the one he liked most after James.

Perhaps that was the reason he was to be found walking under a starry dark sky in the chilly, frosty air. He had enough foresight to dress warmly and the Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly round his neck was also keeping the cold out. He had a hat on his head retaining heat but there was nothing he could do for his face. That was tinged red from the winds and he had long not been able to feel his nose and ears, there was a glow in the sad looking eyes though that proclaimed enough that Remus was enjoying being out in the cold.

Today was Sirius 16th birthday and Remus had been thinking hard about it. As usual the older boy had been the centre of attention and as usual he had thrived under it, Remus on the other hand had, had enough when he saw Sirius dramatically bend a girl over his arm and give her a loud smack on the lips and had left, not that anyone had noticed his exit.

It wasn't that he was jealous because Remus was lucky enough not to suffer to greatly from the green eyed monster, it was just the fact that he preferred not to see it, as long as Sirius was enjoying his special day then that was enough for the Werewolf.

He stopped walking and felt his eyes get drawn to the half moon holding president in the sky. A bitter smile came over his face, he always found it ironic that something so beautiful should represent such pain and suffering for him. He dropped his eyes and the bitterness left him as he took in his surroundings. There wasn't much light from the moon but there was enough for his werewolf eyes to see the scene, a bonus of being what he was. The path he had been walking lazily down was blanketed in blossom from the overhanging trees. The new green leaves rustled in the wind creating a soothing sound to Remus he loved this place.

"What are you doing out here Moony?" Remus jumped violently in the air, his peaceful mood shattered as he swung round and focused startled amber eyes on Sirius. The other boy was leaning against a tree, arm crossed over his chest, little pink and white blossoms littered the black hair, while stormy grey eyes watched Remus with intensity made all the more unnerving by the fact that Sirius handsome face was covered in shadow.

"Sirius," he exclaimed holding a hand over his heart and letting out a long breath, his voice had become more Irish in his fright "What are you doing here?" he demanded stuffing his hand into his pockets in a nervous fashion "Surely you should be inside celebrating your birthday, it only comes once a year you know and I mean what is a party without the guest of honour and all?" Remus was aware that he was babbling even as he did it but he couldn't seem to stop. Sirius obviously found something he said funny if the flash of white teeth in the darkness was anything to go by.

"I'm sure they'll survive without me considering all of them minus nobody is as pissed as anything. I'm guessing they'll think James is me or something next because we both have black hair," It was Remus's turn to smile at the off hand comment, it soon died though as he became more and more aware of Sirius, from his facial expressions to his smell, everything that made him uniquely Sirius. He watched with a sense of nervousness as the older boy entered the clearing, the place that Remus considered his private sanctum and looked around with an interested look

"I don't think anyone could make the mistake between you and James," Remus said breaking the quietness that wasn't exactly uneasy but wasn't exactly normal either "I mean you're better looking them James is… or at least that's what all the girls said," he added quickly trying to cover his slip up "All the girls will probably be sobbing in their dorms because you left the room," a bark of laughter met his comment as Sirius stepped right up to Remus so there was little to no space between them, his legs slightly apart in his usual cocky stance.

"I don't care about any silly girls," he remarked dismissively "What I care about is why you," he jabbed his finger against Remus's chest "Ditched my birthday party to come out here," he glanced around the surroundings "and stand in the freezing cold with that thoughtful look on your face, the one which means something is troubling you" Remus lifted a hand and gently knocked Sirius's hand off of his chest and spoke his voice surprisingly calm

"I just needed some fresh air to clear my head Padfoot," he remarked "That and Clare Vermonts singing was doing my head in, I mean it if she had burst into song one more time then I was going to chuck myself out of the nearest window," Sirius's face took on an expression of amused thoughtfulness

"She is really bad isn't she?" he remarked, Remus gave him a long look

"That's the understatement of the year Paddy," he remarked running a hand through his blond hair.

"I… I wish you hadn't of left, or if you had, then you could at least have taken me with you" Remus raised an eyebrow at him, it could have been his imagination but there seemed to be an hesitancy around Sirius which just didn't exist normally.

"You wanted me to kidnap you from your own party, to come outside in the cold and walk with me? I thought you were having a good time, you certainly looked as if you were enjoying every minute" Sirius nodded dropping his eyes from Remus's face and looking at something to the side of them

"I was until you left, when you left then it didn't seem like fun anymore"

"Really?" Remus commented lowly, he was aware of the fact once again on how close the two of them were standing to each other, and that he should move but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Yeah, anytime you disappear it's bad. I don't enjoy myself when you're not there" Sirius answered him, his southern tones softened, almost gentle in their tone.

"I doubt that, you don't need me around to have a good time Paddy" Remus remarked cynically trying his best to ignore the quivering in his stomach

"I know it, I don't like when you aren't there, I feel…. Incomplete, so you have to stay around me Remus ok? I don't want to feel like that" there was a silence between them as Remus tried to understand exactly what Sirius was trying to say to him.

"Sirius what do you mean? I'm always around you anyway" he watched Sirius fight internally with himself intently, so intently that he never saw Sirius reach for his hand until he felt the pressure on it and the feel of slightly rough skin on his own. He couldn't resist the shiver that went through him anymore then he could stop himself jumping for the second time.

"It's not enough," Sirius said his voice deeper then usual, sending shivers down Remus's spine "I want you around me all the time Remus, when I wake up to the moment I go to sleep, I want you to be there for everything that happens to me because I…" he hesitated for a moment before ploughing on "Because I love you and I have done for a while. I never had any intention on telling you because you like girls don't you?" he questioned not waiting for an answer as he continued "And I didn't want to spoil anything but when you left I had to find you, and when I did you looked so beautiful like you belong outside in the wild, you didn't have that trapped look about you that you normally have so I thought… well I didn't think but I wanted you to know" he trailed off looking at the stunned look on Remus's face. The smaller boy was watching him with huge amber eyes, while his mouth was opening and closing as if he was trying desperately to say something but his voice box wasn't working. Finally he managed it.

"Siri I…" Sirius nodded his head, trying to smile at him

"You don't feel the same way about me, that's fine," his tone made it clear that it wasn't "I mean we can still be friends and no one else needs to know about this so you won't get embarrassed"

"No Siri" Remus said louder this time "That's not it at all I do… you know feel the same way that you feel for me" Sirius eyes widened as a grin began blossoming on his face

"You mean it Remus?" he asked anxiously, Remus glanced at the face and nodded with his own grin

"I do mean it…. You know? You're kinda hard not to love and I do love you I mean," he said awkwardly, he had never been good at getting his emotions into words. Sirius's grin grew wider and he pulled Remus towards him and covered his lips with his own without another word. As Remus kissed back, his fingers threading through the soft hair he couldn't help but think that he had an entirely new reason to like Spring the best.

**A/N – There you go I hope you enjoyed it. A good piece of fluffiness if I do say so myself and trust me that is rare, normally I'm never satisfied with my work. Anyway please review but no flames please!**


End file.
